


Alright

by honeybuckysofoats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thundershield - Freeform, Wordcount: 500-1.000, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybuckysofoats/pseuds/honeybuckysofoats
Summary: Steve wakes up from a nightmare in a panic and Thor calms him back to sleep.





	Alright

It was nearly three in the morning, the bedroom almost pitch black, spare the spill of moonlight peeking between the blinds and a soft drizzle of rain fell outside Avengers Tower. Thor awoke to the feeling of Steve holding onto him tightly, he balled up Thor’s shirt in his fist, pulling his body closer in his feverish sleep. Worry etched into Thor’s brow as he looked at him, beads of sweat adorned Steve’s forehead, which was lined with fear. He flinched every few seconds, each time holding more tightly to Thor, his fingers winding into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.  
“It’s okay, you’re alright.” Thor spoke up sleepily, reaching up to stroke a hand through Steve’s hair, who woke with a start at the sound of his voice and the sensation of his touch. His breaths were heavy as he stared up at Thor with wide eyes.  
“It’s okay, just a nightmare.” Thor insisted, muttering into Steve’s hair as he pressed a light kiss to his forehead. They found each other’s hands and gently laced fingers. Thor watched carefully as tears began to glimmer over Steve’s eyes, his breaths still heavy and frantic. He felt as though he we're looking down at the Steve he'd never really seen, the one with a small disease-ridden frame, who still carried himself confidently despite the lack of pride in his heart, who never backed down from a fight and had a habit of starting ones that would get him hurt. He looked small.  
Steve’s gaze jumped around the room, fearful of whatever might climb out of the shadows, burst through the door, crash through the window, or even slip out from under the bed. “You’ll be alright, just focus on me.” Thor said, his hand falling on Steve’s cheek so they faced one another. “Tell me about what you see, here, with us, in the real world.”  
“I see you.” Steve said hoarsely, his voice quiet and timid but not lost, “And the walls and the dresser. The bed, the door, the window…”  
“What do you hear?” Thor prompted in a low hum.  
“I hear your voice.” Steve answered, “The air conditioning, the rain against the window.”  
“What do you smell?”  
“Your shampoo, and that soap you like to use, the cinnamon scented one…” Steve thought for a moment, his voice clearer now, his fear melting away and allowing him to think, “The laundry detergent in the sheets- i think you used too much.” He frowned softly.  
Thor chuckled at Steve's criticism of his skill regarding laundry, “And what do you feel?”  
“I feel your hand in mine, the bed beneath us, I feel your arm around me and your breath on my skin.” Steve’s breaths calmed, in and out, in and out, he told himself, focusing on the feeling of Thor just being there.  
“That’s what’s real,” Thor spoke so quietly, it was almost a whisper, “That’s what’s here. And nothing here will ever hurt you or leave you. You’ll be alright.” He repeated his mantra for the night, “You’re alright.”  
Steve met Thor with wide eyes, and as if reading his expression, Thor immediately answered the question on his mind, “I’ll never leave you, and I’ll never let you go.”  
Steve buried his face in Thor’s chest, the tears slipping from his eyes quickly as he held onto him. “You’re alright.” Thor breathed, stroking through Steve’s hair once again and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “You’re alright.”


End file.
